


Love Potions

by ReturnToZero



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also my placements of them in their houses are not set in stone, And the love potion doesn't react in a traditional way, Everyone is so OOC I am sorry, F/M, Himiko sees the wrong of her ways, Hint of Angst, Hogwarts AU, I just love Hogwarts AUs, Involves Love Potions, Kokichi is mostly an ass, M/M, Might have a part 2 but don't quote me on that, Shuichi cries, but nicer since this is my AU, but they don't kiss or anything so it is fine, fluff mostly??, idk - Freeform, sorry I am trying to avoid a non-con situation, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: Shuichi gets roped into helping create a love-potion scheme and it turns out all wrong.





	Love Potions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope y'all are enjoying Valentine's day so far. I thought I might as well make a Valentine's day themed little flash fic and then it somehow turned into this and threatening to become more. 
> 
> I have also been sick for the last couple of days (and the third time I have been sick since 2018 started wtf), so I apologize for the decrease in quality. I apologize in advance for any errors that will be seen in this piece.
> 
> So enough rambling, I hope you enjoy the fic!

Shuichi really doesn’t know how he gets into these situations.

 

One minute he’s in the library, enjoying the smell of books and searching the walls of text for his next obsession-

 

And the next he’s being dragged out of paradise and cornered into an empty classroom. He’s never been one to fight or being quick to draw blood, so he simply lets himself be taken and braces himself for an upcoming headache.

 

He’s surprised to find Tenko as his current assailant. She finally lets go of him, and he stumbles around at the sudden loss of stability, “Alright you degenerate male! Himiko has tasked me with a great GREAT task and I cannot fail!”

 

Shuichi frowns at her, unsure of where this is going. “And I’m assuming this somehow involves me?”

 

“Well...I was asked to fetch you. I really don’t know why precious Himiko would even want to speak to a degenerate male alone. But I have a feeling she is going to ask a favor of you.”

 

As soon as she finishes speaking the door opens and quickly shuts. Himiko is looking flushed and sweaty, which is strange since the tiny Gryffindor usually doesn’t like to overexert herself. She takes off her hat and wipes her forehead, furiously trying to fix her bangs.

 

Tenko immediately brightens. “Hello, Himiko! Is there anything else I can do for you.”

 

Himiko stares at her for a bit, catching her breath before finally nodding. “Actually, it would be nice if I could have a glass of cold water right now.”

 

Immediately Tenko revs, bouncing towards the door, “I’ll make sure to get a HUGE glass of ICE COLD water then! I’ll be back in a minute, I swear!”

 

She bolts off, most likely towards the cafeteria, and Shuichi always finds it strange that she doesn’t just use her magic to manifest one before her. He figures it must be her background since muggles don’t have the luxury of magic for their everyday needs she must be used to fetching her items herself.

 

Himiko goes up to Shuichi, avoiding his gaze, “So Shuichi, what brings you here?”

 

“Uhm...you? Tenko mentioned that you wanted to talk to me.”

 

“Nyeh?” she flushes, still finding the stone floor absolutely _fascinating_ , “She really said that? Well, she is sort of telling the truth.”

 

The Ravenclaw is losing his patience, “So did you need to talk to me? Because I am really trying to find a new book before study hall begins-”

 

“Ok, ok! I got it, I’ll keep it short. I need you to make a love potion for me.” She barely gets the words out, putting her hat back on her head and pulling the brim down to obscure her face. Shuichi sighs, already ready to lecture her about the dangers of a love potion and about school policy-

 

He can hear her voice suddenly become strained and choked up, “I know it’s stupid of me to ask but I thought I would try. I know you’re probably one of the only people in this school who could even make a love potion.”

 

Shuichi knows he sucks at comforting people but right now he is at least glad that they aren’t attracting any attention. He tries to collect his thoughts before speaking again, making sure his tone is soft, “Himiko, you know I can’t do that. It’s a very iffy territory that I really do not agree with the idea of making a love potion. And even if I could, it would take a lot of time and effort and care to make something that won’t backfire.”

 

Suddenly, she reveals her face, a teary, snotty mess and Shuichi feels his heart twist in guilt. He hates disappointing his friends but _he knows he shouldn’t be dabbling in dangerous magic such as love potions._ She only continues to bawl, this time louder-

 

“I know it’s wrong but I just want him to notice me a little bit! It doesn’t even have to make him like me, I just want him to be nicer to me!” Soon her tears fall freely, the dams bursting wide open.

 

He tenses up, awkwardly debating whether it is ok to hug her or if he should simply let her cry it out. He hears the door open again and his heart drops-

 

He feels his body suddenly lifting off the ground and he knows it’s not because of any spell.

 

Tenko easily grabs Shuichi by his arm, hoisting him into the air and slamming him down on the ground. He lands on his shoulder and immediately yelps when he makes contact with the floor. The Ravenclaw groans in pain, he really needed to remember that Tenko was not only well versed in magic but also in that Neo-Aikido muggle fighting style.

 

“DEGENERATE MALE! HOW DARE YOU MAKE HIMIKO CRY!” She yells, somehow still easily balancing the glass of water she retrieved for Himiko.   
  
Tenko puts an arm around the small mage, handing her the water and trying to give her a smile, “Now don’t cry Himiko! I told you if you need Shuichi to do something I will definitely do everything in my power to help! Even if I have to beat the shit out of his degenerate male body!”

 

Shuichi tries to sit up, still wincing and he glances over at Himiko. She sniffles, wiping her face and trying to find comfort in the taller girl’s words. Regardless the petite mage still looks at him, with hope in her eyes as she cradles the cold drink in her hands.

 

Shuichi then chances a glance at Tenko and she glares at him, cracking her fingers menacingly. Something tells him that Tenko doesn’t really know the details of this favor, and maybe she shouldn’t. (She would probably destroy him for helping another degenerate male offer his affections for Himiko.)

 

There really is no way out of this.

 

“Fine. I’ll help. But you need to help me get everything I need to make this.”   
  
Himiko nods, “Yeah, we’ll both help!”

 

Shuichi narrows his eyes at her, “And I’m going to chose what variant we are making. I don't feel comfortable going all out but I will make it so that you can say what you need to.”

 

“That’s fine!” Himiko smiles, “Thanks Shuichi! I knew you were the right guy for the job.”

 

He can already see his Uncle coming to school and giving him the _I’m so disappointed in you, I thought I raised you better_ look if this ever got out. Shuichi finally gets to his feet, he can already tell that she probably wants the potion done by Valentine's day, so it gives him a little over a week to get all the supplies and brew the damn thing.

 

“We’ll meet after classes to see if we can try and get everything before tomorrow since I’ll need as much time as possible to get this ready.”

*******

Once the girls leave him alone he spends his study time at the library, searching for a couple of different potion books to see if he can make a tame love potion. He doesn’t intend on making anything that lasts too long or that changes the victim in an integral way. He might have to splice together some of the recipes though since he knew that he was aiming for a couple of different effects.

 

It’s going to be tricky, to figure out just the right cocktail of ingredients to make a suitable potion for Himiko. Shuichi is deep in thought, holding a novel in his hand and flipping to the section dedicated to love potions-

 

Shuichi already knows he’s going to need to obtain Ashwinder eggs and pearl dust as the base, but the rest will be his decision.

 

He sighs, going to the back of the library to the furthest table to splay out his findings. As scary as it is to make such a dangerous and advanced potion, he would approach it like any other potion. Shuichi conjures a feather to start writing down his intended effects:

 

_Grab the attention of someone and fixate it_

_Inspire kindness/admiration_

_Does not inspire a need for kissing/touching as that is non-consensual_

_Last for no longer than a day_

 

He starts to go down the list, trying to find ingredients that would ultimately give him the effects he wanted. Rose thorns could be used to decrease the time the potion would stay into effect, but it would possibly introduce instability into the potion. Powdered moonstone could perhaps in combination with something else incite positive feelings, as they also worked well for Draught of Peace potions.

 

He begins looking for a plant base to use, flipping through a book of herbs and plant life used in potions. He stumbles upon a little plant called Smilax since the shrubbery is meant to convey loveliness.

 

Shuichi also supposed that maybe he should add some unicorn hair so that the target would be more inclined to sympathy before any other emotion.

 

It didn't take long before Shuichi managed to figure out the ingredients and quantities of his love potion.

*******

Shuichi has worked day and night to finish the damned love potion.

 

It took nearly two days just to find everything they needed, mainly since these ingredients were highly coveted around this time of year. (He was not about to pay 17 coins for only 2 ounces of unicorn hair when he knows it’ll be 4 coins per ounce by February 15th.) Also the girls, as kind as their offer to help was, weren’t actually that helpful. Regardless he went straight to work when he finally gathered everything he needed.

 

He’s sort of proud of the final product, admiring the baby pink liquid that glimmers in the small vials. It shimmers with swirls of milky white dust and iridescent flecks from the unicorn hair.

 

He meets with Himiko in private and hands her the two vials-

 

“Ok so, this potion is going to make him nicer and notice you for a day, but don’t try and do anything too forward like kissing.”

 

She nods, staring at the vials in awe, “It’s perfect! I just want to say what I need to say without him being mean.” Himiko tilts her head, putting her thumb on her lip, “But why are there two vials?”

 

“I ended up making too much and I didn’t want to throw away the rest. So I guess this means you have a bit of leverage.”

 

She seems relieved but Shuichi is firm, “This potion isn’t like other love potions too, so you must follow my directions carefully.” The Ravenclaw watches as she conjures a small notepad and feather, staring at him with eager eyes.

 

“Since I used a couple of ingredients that make him more sympathetic, it doesn’t function like a love potion. He has to see you immediately after drinking it, so we’ll need to make a plan to ensure that you are the one he notices.” He pauses for a moment as his mind rushes with a plan, "Here's what we're gonna do."

*******

Shuichi invites over Kokichi for some breakfast tea, and it takes awhile to convince the prankster to join him. This was the only way though since they only had two plans to sort of go off of. (In reality, it was more like one and a half.)

 

He makes sure to add the potion into one cup, easily steeping the leaves and pouring the tea individually. The Ravenclaw picks out two cups that were almost identical- the only distinguishing feature was that one had a grey band around the base and the other had a lilac band. (Obviously, the grey one would be his and the lilac one for Kokichi.)

 

Kokichi is already waiting for him at the table, kicking his legs as he scarfs down some of the cookies Shuichi had left for them. He places down Kokichi’s cup before him and anticipates the smaller wizard’s protest-

 

“Hey! You said I could drink Panta in a teacup while you had your icky tea.” The Slytherin already has tears welling up in his eyes.

 

“Please Kokichi? There wasn’t anymore Panta and I felt bad having nothing else but tea to offer you.” he laments, already feeling the Slytherin parsing through his words.

 

Kokichi stays silent for a tad too long and it makes Shuichi uneasy. “Fine." he acquiesces, "You owe me Panta for later though, ok?”

 

Shuichi smiles as he sees Kokichi starts to play with the handle of the teacup. He would keep a close eye on Kokichi and signal Himiko when-

 

A high pitched whistle breaks him from his thoughts, “Shuichi! The kettle is boiling over!”

 

He frowns, certain that he turned off the stove but gets up to clean up the mess, he had to hurry if he was going to catch Kokichi finishing the tea.

 

“Geez, I didn’t think you were so forgetful.” Kokichi teases, Shuichi guessed that his mind had been so focused on the plan that he probably did just forget. (Somehow though he feels like that isn't something he would do.)

 

Shuichi sighs, chalking it up to sheer coincidence. “Sometimes I get a little lost in my thoughts, so it happens.”

 

By the time he comes back and resettled himself Kokichi has the cup in his hand, cradling the bottom and slowly sipping it. The pair continue to drink their tea, and Shuichi can’t help but smile at the cute boy across from him, everything was going smoothly so far. He notices Kokichi has just finished the drink and he sends off the signal to Himiko. Shuichi already knows what’s to come and decides to finish his tea and watch the plan unfold.

 

Himiko bursts out from a classroom beside close by and rushing down the hall, dropping all her books loudly as she passes their table. “Sorry!” she yells, blushing and scurrying to pick everything up.

 

Kokichi barely sends her a second glance, instead staring straight at Shuichi with a mischievous smile. This isn’t at all like they had planned, and Kokichi doesn’t seem to be acting any different. He sees Kokichi set down the teacup and as soon as he moves his hands he realizes what went wrong.

 

Shuichi looks down at his own cup in horror, seeing the band of lilac on the cup of tea he just finished.

 

“So, tell me Shuichi, what was in that tea anyways?” he questions, well aware of the scheme and now prying for more details. Shuichi can barely look at him, much less talk since he’s so embarrassed.

 

Kokichi gets up and leans over, invading Shuichi’s personal space and making him even more shy and jittery. The smaller boy even goes as far as to cradle his cheek and tilt his head, as if he’s preparing to kiss-

 

“Kokichi?! What are you doing?!” Shuichi can’t stop his voice from jumping an octave, clearly freaking out from the situation.

 

Kokichi’s eyes light up with recognition. “Oooh, I get it!” he giggles, backing off and smirking at the infatuated boy. “Are you utterly in love with me now?” He stares at Shuichi with curiosity, his eyes glittering and oh so alluring.

 

Shuichi flushes and covers his face, already knowing that Kokichi wasn’t going to let him live it down. “Not really...Just take me to the infirmary already.”

*******

Kokichi easily lies to the nurse, “Some guy was handing out tea samples for us to try and we didn’t think anything bad was gonna happen.”

 

Shuichi continues to stare at the petite Slytherin, noticing how he’s leaving out any incriminating details, essentially protecting both of them from any blame. The nurse eats up the lies like chocolate and leaves them alone.

 

Kokichi finally turns to him, with a strict gaze that makes him crumple up, “So, where’d you get this love potion?”

 

“I...I made it.” he nervously admits, still stunned at the Slytherin’s demeanor.

 

Kokichi eases up a bit, but is still frowning, “Geeze Shuichi, I know you’re a passive and unconfident wizard but I never thought you would be so cowardly to resort to using a love potion.”

 

Shuichi can hear a bit of disappointment in Kokichi’s voice, which is unexpected. He never pegged Kokichi as one to be against love potions, but he gets exactly why. He hates the way Kokichi’s opinion of him seems to be diminishing and he struggles to tell him the truth-

 

“Look, I wasn’t going to make you fall in love or anything. I took care to make the potion be as non-invasive and to have very little negative ramifications.”

 

Kokichi seems pissed off at his attempt at defending himself, “It’s still wrong though! You’re forcing someone else to feel things they don’t!”

 

Shuichi can feel the anger being directed at him tenfold and he knows the potion is making him so easy to feel. It cuts deep into him, and he knows all this but he just was trying to help Himiko and avoid getting tossed around and pestered by the girls. Shuichi can’t stop the tears that flow from his eyes, and the guilt building in his chest.

 

Kokichi sighs, suddenly all the anger from before dissipates in an instant. The Slytherin awkwardly pats his shoulder though, which Shuichi wasn’t expecting after all this nonsense.

 

“Look… I get it, rejection can be scary. And I always thought that you would be able to face that fear since you’re so adamant about finding the truth and being true to yourself.”

 

Kokichi takes a moment to pause, his face starting to take one of confusion, “It’s the same thing with rejection, so I don’t get why you would do something as selfish as slipping someone a love potion.”

 

Shuichi continues to cry, “I wasn’t doing it for me.”

 

Kokichi’s eyes widen, averting his gaze away from Shuichi as he connects the dots. “So you made the potion for me...But you wanted me to fall for _someone_ _else_.”

 

There’s a moment of tension that passes over Kokichi’s face. It’s a fairly neutral expression, but it seems like he’s putting a ton of effort into keeping that face. It’s gone so quick that Shuichi might not have caught it if he hadn’t been under the effects of the potion. His heart twists painfully, he hates whatever conclusion Kokichi has come to. He hates that this has somehow hurt his friend. It wasn’t supposed to go like this at all.

 

Kokichi pouts, “Damn! So I’m lecturing the wrong person about all this consent-shit, huh?”

 

“It’s my fault too. I shouldn’t have gone through with it. I should have been more firm with saying no.”

 

Kokichi suddenly hugs him and Shuichi is overcome with tears again. He really does like Kokichi, as difficult as he can be, and he really would hate to lose his favor.

 

“No...I shouldn’t have switched the teas. I knew something was fishy but I was too curious to see what would happen.” Kokichi refuses to look at him. “And I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so quick.”

 

Kokichi’s apology immediately provides relief to his bleeding heart. He really did like Kokichi, and he would be so upset to ruin their friendship over something like this. He holds the other boy close, relishing in the warmth the other boy radiates. Shuichi smiles, be never realized that Kokichi was so warm even when it was around 6 degrees Celsius.

 

Kokichi pulls away with a devious smile, “And since this is all my fault, I promise to take full responsibility!” Shuichi can tell he has something planned and nearly chokes when Kokichi blurts out, “So for today I am going to make you my valentine, ok?”

 

Shuichi feels like his face has been set aflame. “Huh?!” he yells a bit too loudly.

 

“Don’t worry! I’ll make sure to take good care of you and make you fall in love with me for realsies!” Kokichi giggles, “After today you’re gonna have the biggest crush on me and you won’t even have a love potion to blame it on.”

 

Shuichi gets the feeling that Kokichi means every word. It’s strange but he finds that he doesn’t mind it. The Slytherin boy was always interesting and could be fun. It would only be for a day after all.

 

“We’ll see,” Shuichi replies, allowing himself to be dragged out of the infirmary and to whatever plans he has for the day.

*******

The rest of the day he spends with Kokichi is actually quite nice.

 

Even with the Slytherin’s devilish schemes he still made the day a lot of fun for Shuichi. They share chocolates and treats, they chat a lot about nothing and Kokichi even makes him laugh when one of his spells goes wrong and ends up making his hair cotton candy pink.

 

The whole day he can’t stop looking at the small boy, but he already anticipated this. He always thought Kokichi was adorable, but it was his personality that was a little harder to get used to. It’s not that he was trying to be mean, he just figured that Kokichi had a lot of walls up. And that he was a little too blunt, even to his close friends.

 

He had a good heart though and did genuinely take care of Shuichi for the day. He didn’t try to make Shuichi do anything uncomfortable, even though everyone knew he was under the effects of a love potion. Kokichi even was kind enough to ask him if he could hold his hand when he wanted to show him a secret spot behind the lake during lunch.

 

He was lost in thoughts of how warm Kokichi’s hand was once again before he suddenly felt himself being jerked back by his coat-

 

“I know your head is full of me right now but please don’t run into the door.” Kokichi chided, letting go once Shuichi finally stilled.

 

Shuichi blushed and nodded, still getting tongue-tied around the smaller wizard. He notices Himiko come out once more, with a bottle of Panta and she hands it to Kokichi-

 

“Please drink this! I-I got it just for you, and I know it’s your favorite.” she manages to sputter out, her movements mirroring her nervousness.

 

Shuichi shakes his head and wishes he could ask why she was doing their half-baked plan two.

 

Kokichi slowly accepts the drink and stares at her. He opens the cap a d chugs the whole thing, causing Shuichi to stare at him in concern-

 

Kokichi hands her the empty bottle, looking only at her, “Hey Himiko?”

 

“Y-Yes?” she asks with a shaky voice.

 

“Next time you wanna ask someone out, just do it yourself. Don’t be silly and get into that love potion nonsense. The person should like you for you, not because of a dumb love potion.” he lightly reasons, before sighing, “Besides, love potions don’t work on someone who’s already in love.”

 

Himiko gets the point and nods, “Right. Sorry about all this. I just wanted you to hear me out, but I guess you already knew from the beginning, huh?”

 

“Ah don’t say it like that. You don’t wanna be with me anyways. Stay in your league girlie, don’t go below. Someone out there is going to love you for you, not because of some stupid love potion.” he awkwardly pats her on the shoulder and she takes the rejection gracefully.

 

Shuichi watches as they part ways, and Kokichi sends him a smirk, “Awww, were you worried about me? How sweet~!”

 

“So we were doomed from the start, huh?” he sighs, pouting just a bit at being told all his effort was pointless.

 

“Well, it wasn’t doomed for _you_.”

 

Shuichi can’t really tell what that’s supposed to say, especially since Kokichi is saying it with such a straight face.

 

_It’s interesting though._

 

“What are you-”

 

Kokichi turns away, putting his hands behind his head, “Enough of this gossip! I wanna go get more Panta since that one Himiko gave me tasted all nasty with your love potion.”

 

Shuichi simply sighs and follows him, he would figure him out one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading my dumb fic and leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed! I might post a part 2 to this but don't quote me on that.


End file.
